


Seabed Bonds

by honestlyazzy



Series: Atlantis' Adorations [1]
Category: GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft youtube, Youtubers, dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, gream
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Atlantis AU, Boy x boy, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Teasing, dream is marine biologist, dream wheezes underwater pog?, gay as fuck, merman au, pirates :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlyazzy/pseuds/honestlyazzy
Summary: George is a merman. He resides with a group of his friends who protect the lost structure of Atlantis.Dream is a marine biologist. Though he’s never been one for science, he’s more intrigued by the folk tale of Atlantis.Dream attends an expedition supposedly searching for one of the rarer marine species in a new found landmark with a few friends he picked out. While purposely not paying attention to anything in general, he notices a structure just barely noticeable within the deep blues of the sea. His impulse kicks in and he takes a dive, swimming down in a rush to view what his mind convinces him might be the Lost City of Atlantis.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Atlantis' Adorations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154120
Kudos: 7





	Seabed Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> :)

TEASER FOR UPCOMING SERIES :wink:

⛴

▬

George swam away immediately, flooding through the castle gates in a swift flash. He had to alert Punz or Quackity or _someone._   
  
  


▬

Dream pushed through the murky oceanwater, his now wet clothes not helping him as he attempted to catch up towards what seemed to be a speeding blue creature.

▬

"DREAM!" George shouted as painfully loud as he could, letting out an ear piercing shriek when fishnets began to wrap around his body in a snap.

▬

"GEORGE!" Dream cried harshly, momentarily forgetting about the sea suffocating his lungs until a sharp pain snatched him back into reality. 

▬

Dream huffed. "Take my ID card." He flung the thin plastic card near Professor Moxxi's foot, as the professor gave him muddled expression. "I'm done with your science and marine shit."

▬ 

George's fingers brushed against Dream's calloused palm as he began to wrap the gauze against it. A electric shock washing through out his body warmly, as if cleansing George of all the past traumatic events. He sighed sorrowfully. 

▬

What happens when two unfamiliar species meet? Different goals, different friends. What could possibly go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> All of these lines MIGHT make it into the final product! I was so eager to let something out so I decided to release a teaser! I have everything situated, and I'll make sure this story is one to remember. >:)


End file.
